A lose and a gain
by shortgurl
Summary: Claire and somebody unexpected start getting togther and when massie finds out she P.O. but she doesn'y have as many people behind her as she thought
1. Chapter 1

The Clique

Girls

Massie Block-Hot and alpha she thinks she has it all until she starts losing her grip on her man Derrick and to the girl she least expects and that girls isn't afraid but then to top it all off two of the other girls support the man stealer

Claire Lyons- Hot and finally rich she and derrick are getting closer a lot closer she's so excited she's liked him ever since she had moved here but massie claimed him with her stupid perfume, but the thing is she doesn't care was massie does to her she's not afraid anymore

Alicia Rivera- Hot and sexy she going out with josh and couldn't be happier she is totally behind Claire with the whole derrick thing she thinks massie treats him like dirt and deserves better plus she has secretly liked Claire when she first meet her

Dylan Marvil- Sad and gaining weight with all this drama and boy swapping she can't keep up plus why should she care no one likes her they all think she gross she's mad at Claire for doing this to massie after all massie had done for here this is how she repays her

Kristen Gregory- Hot and not to mention rich she totally thinks Claire is doing the right thing she has loved Claire from the beginning she thinks they make a cute couple plus she kind of likes cam so it's a win, win situation

Boys

Derrick Harrington- Starts liking Claire she hot and sweet massie is just way to controlling for him plus she won't even kiss him or hug him in public she's says she doesn't like PDA but last year she made out with Chris in front of everyone

Cam Fisher- Is sort of mad about Derrick and Claire but they've broken up one to many times and if she can move of so can he plus a certain athletic catches his eye and Claire thinks It's the best idea did I mention that their friends now

Josh Hotz- His last name is all you need his hair is to die for smooth and silky going out with Alicia could be happier he loves her thinks that derrick and Claire were made for each other from the beginning

Chris Polvert- still his perverted gross guy, he use to like Dylan but with all the food she's eating it's just getting gross he is starting to change his mind but one day he comes to her house to find her doing something she shouldn't

Kemp Hurley- Perverted but hot, he has a couple girls in mind but his number one girl is Kristen but he's gonna have to fight for her he's willing to do what ever he needs to get her


	2. The Feilds

The Soccer Fields

4:30

Claire's POV

"OMG this is awesome were up by like 10." I squealed. "I know we are so going to make it to the camps." Kristen replied. "And that is derrick Harrington with another awesome save." Yelled the announcer. "Woo go Derrick!!" Kristen screamed. Hey she cheered for him why can't I. "woo GO DERRICK!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He looked up and plashed his million dollar smile. I looked down to keep them from seeing me blush. "Woo go derrick!" Massie cheered then glared at us. Kristen and I just shrugged.

"OMG what a game we won by like 11." I said. "Yeah we made it to the champs." Kristen said jumping up and down. "Ha-ha Kristen chill." I laughed at her. "Sorry" She mumbled. I felt a pair of hand cover my eyes. "Guess who?" "Um Orlando bloom…no wait zac efron" I played along. "Come on Claire think." "Ok hm…derrick" I guessed. "Yes finally" He said picking me up and spinning me. "You were awesome out there." I added. "Yeah well I was trying to impress someone." He smirked. (Kristen walked away by now) "O really." I said back. "Yeah and I was wondering if this girl would like to go out to a movie and Slice of Heaven with me tomorrow." He flirted. "Well if I were that girl I would say pick me up at 8:00." Claire responded. And then kissed him on the check. He smiled and said bye. "Omg omg Kristen he asked me out!!" I squealed jumping up and down derrick my crush of two years had finally asked me out. "Who asked you out?" Massie asked. "Umm cam, cam asked me out." Claire lied. "Omg I knew you guys were meant to be together." Massie smiled. "Hey I could ask derrick and we could double." Massie said getting excited. "Umm that's not a good idea me and cam have to talk something's over, it will be super boring." Claire rushed. "Well, okay but I'll totally help you get ready." Massie started talking about what to wear. I looked back at Kristen and she just shrugged. This was going to go bad.

"The clique the only thing harder then getting in… is staying in."

plz review tell me if I should continue thx


	3. The Date

Slice of Heaven

9:45

(It's after the movie)

"The movie was ah-mazing Zac Efron was super hot!" Claire exclaimed. "But not as hot as me right?" Derrick asked opening the door to slice of heaven. "Right your defiantly hotter." Claire giggled. "How many?" asked the waiter. "Um.. Just two" Derrick stated. "Right this way" she led them to a booth in the back. "Thanks" Claire smiled as they sat down. "Okay so Claire what do want?" Derrick asked. "Hm.. I'll have two slices of cheese pizza, two breadsticks, and a coke." Claire rattled off. "Ha-ha your not afraid to eat in front of me are you?" Derrick laughed. "Nope not at all I'm not really like Massie that way." Claire giggled. "Good cause I like a girl with an appetite." Derrick smiled. "Well the you picked the right girl." Claire replied. "Here's your food." Said the waiter setting the food down. "Thanks." Derrick said. "This looks delicious." Claire stated. "So tell me about you." Derrick said taking a bite out of his pizza. " Um.. Ok my name is Claire Stacy Lyons I'm 14 my favorite color is pink and I absolutely love anything sour." Claire said. "I'll keep that in mind." Derrick said. "So, do you like cam at all?" Derrick asked. "Nope not at all he's broken my heart one to many times." Claire said easily. "Ok good." Derrick sighed. "Do you like Massie?" Claire questioned. "No she's way to controlling and she thinks she to good for me she says she doesn't like PDA but last year she made out with Chris." Derrick said angrily. "Yeah well that's just how she is but she would kill me if she knew I was here with you." Claire said. "Why we broke up like a year ago" Derrick said. "Yeah well she still likes you and has hold on you with your stupid perfume." Claire rolled her eyes. "Has hold on me what am I a dog." Derrick snarled. "Ha-ha apparently!" Claire laughed. "but-" "oh my gosh it's Massie" Claire said jumping under the table. "What where?" Derrick asked whipping around. "Right by the door." Claire said. "Oh crap she's coming over here." Derrick said frantically. "Well hello Harrington." Massie snapped. "Massie what do you want." Derrick asked coldly. "I'm just here to eat with my girls, except for Claire who's supposed to be here with cam." Massie said looking around. "Oh well I haven't seen them." Derrick looked around nervously. "Wait who are you here with?" Massie questioned. "Um no one I'm here by my self." Derrick stammered. "Then whose jacket is that, wait a minute that's mine but Claire was borrowing it." Massie said putting the information together. "Well isn't that weird cause ya know I haven't seen her here." Derrick shifted uncomfortly. "Wait a minute she's not here with cam she's here with you OMG Claire get out from underneath this table right now." Massie was yelling now. Claire popped out from underneath the table. "omg" came from Alicia, Dylan and Kristen. "Hey Massie I can explain." Claire said. "Explain what how you're here with my ex and future boyfriend." Massie snarled. "Hey I'm not your future boyfriend." Derrick protested. "Massie it's not like that." Claire stammered. "I've done so much for you and this is how you repay me, you little bitchy, sluty, whore." Massie slapped Claire and hard. "Oww omg." Claire wailed. It went into a full on catfight Massie was kicking lacier and Claire was throwing punches like none other. Derrick finally broke it up. " Do not touch Claire every again." Derrick spat at Massie. "Alicia, Dylan why didn't you help me like Kristen did." Massie asked. "Well we kinda think Claire is right." Alicia said not looking at Massie. "Yeah I mean you guys did break up over a year ago, he isn't your property." Dylan added. "I can't believe you guys you seriously taking her side." Massie was shaking her head. "Yeah she's a slut Massie's done so much for her and this is what she does." Kristen said. "Well at least Claire well treat him well, Massie all you do is ignore him when you're in a group and treat him like total dirt." Alicia shot back. "You know what I'm out." Massie said grabbing her stuff, "But you guys are going doen." She snarled. "Thanks guys you really didn't have to do that, she's going to hate you now." Claire stated, "It's fine we wanted to oh my Claire your nose is bleeding." Alicia pointed out. "Here let me help you." Derrick said tipping her head back and handing her a tissue. "Aww that's so sweet." Dylan cooed. "Hey Claire, Dylan instead of having a lame sleep over let's have a girls weekend, we can stay at the Ritz Carlton, and then we go shopping all day in the city and then the next day we'll have a spa day." Alicia said planning it all out. "That sounds like a lot of fun let's do it." Claire said getting exited. "Yeah that will be much better then massie's retarted sleepover's." Dylan said. "Hey we should probably get going because we have to pack and everything." Claire said. "Are you ok?" Derrick asked on their way back to Claire's house. " Yeah I'll be okay" Claire smiled, "Night derrick." Night Claire." Derrick said leaning in, so Claire leaned to as soon as their lips touched it was like fireworks exploding between the two of them. They both pulled back for air each turning a deep crimson red. "Night derrick." Claire said kissing him on the check.

**Hey tell me what you think reviews are good. thx**


End file.
